An Angel Against A Curse
by Icely
Summary: Usagi remembers a boy from her past. Now, she must find him so her can tell her the answers she's been longing to know!
1. Meeting

An Angel Against A Curse  
  
  
  
  
By: #18  
  
Chapter 1!  
  
  
The empearium silver cristal's light grew brighter. "What's happening, why is the cristal glowing like this" Usagi thought to herself. Then out of nowhere a boy apeared. The cristals light grew more then it gave Usagi wings. The boy was amazed at her beauty and her wings Usagi was as suprised and amazed at her wings as he was. Then both of them dissepeared and landed on earth.  
  
  
14 years later  
  
"Bahahahahahaha" Duo laughed.  
  
Then Relena, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei came in the door.  
  
"What's so funny Duo" Relena asked.  
"Your telling me that you saw a girl with wings and she looked like an angel" Duo said between laughs. Then everyone started to laugh at Heero. "Fine laugh all you want" Heero screamed getting everyone to stop laughing. Heero open the door and walked out and wasn't looking where he was going and bumped right into Usagi knocking her on the sidewalk cement, he helped her up and left. "I'll find that girl even if I have to search another 14 years,"Heero thought to himself as walked down the peacefull sidewalk of the city's streets. "It's so peacfull here" Heero thought out loud.  
  
3 hours later at the gundam's apartment  
  
"Oh I wonder where Heero is, he just walked out" Relena said walking back and forth worriedly. "Ah don't worry Relena it's only been 3 hours" Duo pointed out.  
Then Heero came in the door. "Oh Heerie where have you been, I've been worried" Relena said clinging to Heero, "Heerie???" Duo asked raising an eyebrowl. "Yes Heerie it's something she calls me cause she know's I get anoyyed" Heero said rolling his eyes anoyyed. "Ha well Heerie what were you doing these 3 hours looking for your angel girl" Duo said sarcasticly. "Don't call me Heerie" Heero said while shooting Duo a bad look. Duo ran out the door screaming like a banchy because a very mad Heero was runing after him trying to kill him.  
  
The next day at school  
  
Heero was mumbling under his breathe because he had to sit by: DUO!!!!!!!. Duo really get's on his nervse.  
  
Heero went and sat beside Duo and Usagi was in front of him. Usagi looked puzzled as she looked at the boy mumbling under his breath. "Huh" Usagi said softley under her breath. "Miss. Tskuno, either you pay attention or get dettention" Miss. H said slaming her fists on Usagi's desk. Usagi's chair tiped over from her shock. The hole class laughed at Usagi as she stood her chair up right. Usagi rubbed her head "Owies god huh whats this red blood" Usagi said. "Ummm Miss. H can I be exxused from class I have a bad cut" Usagi asked. "Yes go" Miss. H said. "Ok thank you mam" Usagi said bowing her head and leaving the classroom.   
  
Later after school  
  
Heero was walking down the city sidewalk when he saw Usagi. "I thought she had a cut" Heero thought to himself. Then Usagi started to sing. The song was farmilure to Heero because it was the song Usagi sang at silver melenium right before she disapeared to earth and was reancarinated into Usagi Tskuno. "Deep in my soul. Love so strong. It takes control. Now we both know the secrets bared the feeling show. Driven far apart. I'll make a wish on a shooting star. There will come a day. Some where far away. In your arms I'll stay. My only love. Even though your gone love will still live on. The feeling is so strong. My only love. My only love." Usagi sang. "What that song it's so farmilure is she the one" Heero thought to himself. Heero ran to his apartment.  
  
At the gundams apartment  
  
Heero walked in the door and calapsed on the couch. "Thank goodness I wasn't on that couch" Wufei said. "You dont look so good Heero" Trowa pointed out. "It's just shock he must have been in a lot of shock and raced here" Quatre said. "Wow heh heh uhhh Heero may I ask what where you running from" Duo asked. "None of your beazwax" Heero said sitting up.  
  
Heero got back up and left. He wanted to find Usagi so he went to where he saw her singing. He was in luck Usagi was right where she was befor. "Oh hi Heero" Usagi greeted. Heero didn't answer. "You know what?, Dont tell anyone I told you this but, you look really farmilure like I knew you befor. I know it sounds really silly." Usagi said. "No"Heero replyed. "I heard you singing befor" Heero said. "Oh yeah alot of people laugh   
at me when I sing" Usagi said. "Why?" Heero asked. "I don't know" Usagi replyed. "Will you sing that song again" He asked blushing hard. Usagi looked puzzled at the brown haired boy. "Why?" She asked. "Well that song sounds farmilure to me" He said.  
  
"Well ok if you inssist" Usagi replyed. Then she started to sing. "Deep in my soul. Love so strong. It takes control". Usagi felt it someone else was singing the song someone inside her from her past. Then it came out "Now, we know the secrets bared. The feeling show. Driven far apart. I'll make a wish, on a shooting star. There will come a day. Somewhere far away. In your arms I'll stay My Only Love. Even though your gone love will still live on. The felling is so strong. My Only love. You've reached the deepest part of the secrets in my heart. I've known it from the start. My Only Love. My Only Love 


	2. Presental

An Angel Against A Curse  
  
  
  
  
By: #18  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Heero looked at her in amaze. He had never heard such a beutiful voice befor. But, it wasn't the voice he remembered. - I have to go - Serina said as she ran off down the street. All Heero could do was watch as she vanished. Heero decided to go home keeping the thought of her close to him. When Heero got home he had to survive the rath of Relena. -How could you leave like that- Relena Yelled. -UUUhhh I.... I...... I...- Heero Muttered.   
  
The Next Morning.  
  
Heero woke up, Got dressed, and went downstairs. -Good morning Heerie-chan- Relena said quite happy. Heero just sat down at the table with no questions at all. Then Duo came to the table (A.N.: OH GOD. SAVE HEERO FROM THAT IDIOTIC DUO -WHAT!?!?!?!?! I'M NOT IDOTIC- WHAT DUO? GET OUT OF MY AUTHOR NOTES. OH SORRY ABOUT THAT HE MUST BE HI ON SURGER) 1hour later at scool: Heero was getting quite annoyed from duo poking the back of his neck with a pencil all day.  
  
After school  
  
Heero was walking home when Serina walked up to him. "Hi Heero" Serina said very hapily. 


End file.
